A Twilight Love
by drawing4dawn
Summary: Draco will always surprise you. I suck at summarys. please just read. you wont be disapointed. M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. if only i did...**

To love is simply not enough

To love is simply not enough. In most circumstances, love is not returned. Unrequited love is simply the worst of all evils. It is what drives many to drastic measures that otherwise would be considered ruthless and incomprehensible.

"I love her." I admitted to myself as I lay in my bed before my stupid room mates woke. That's about all there was to it. I was completely in love and she despised me more than any other. The hatred that she had for me was unrealistic. All based on a run in with her stupid best friends. The first time I saw her, I remember wondering how in the world she fell in with them. Stupid Potter and Weasley.

Their view of me has dirtied her view. Just because I'm a Malfoy. The fact that I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her is minute compared to their hatred. If only she could see me for who I am. For the man who would do anything for her. Anything to win her heart. But stupid Ron has her heart, and he doesn't even know it! How stupid can that prat be?! He doesn't even realize that she is head over heals for him! Everyone knows. Just like everyone knows that Potter is completely into Ginny. If only there was some way that I could get her away from them… Away from all of those filthy blood traders. Show her that I'm not like my father. That I'm not serving my father's Lord. That I'm on her side. If only…

"what are you doing Malfoy?"

"nothing Crabbe. Just sitting here."

Lost in thought of my love, I failed to realize that all of my room mates had left for breakfast. "Great" "I'm ganna be late for class. Damn"

Grabing my stuff and running down the halls toward DADA I ran into something solid. "Oi!! Oh its you. I was hoping you weren't coming to class."

"no such luck Weasley, just late."

(((())))

"Hey Harry"

"yea Ron, whats up?"

"I ran into Malfoy in the hall."

"Damn, I thought he wasn't ganna show"

"yea, that's what I said, but he was completely civil. He didn't say anything crappy to me."

"really? Maby he got hit in the head by his stupid friends, you know how they'll do anything for food"

"SHHHHH!"

"Oi Hermione, were just talking"

"Shut up Ron! I can't hear what Malfoy is saying to Snape."

"Just because he knows a definition that you don't doesn't mean that he is any less of a slim ball than before!!"

"Hey! Will you two shut up! Snape is going to kill us if were talking. I'v already got detention until I die. So much for being the chosen one."

(((())))

"I'v got to tell her"… But how. How can I tell someone who is supposed to be my enemy that I'm in love with her? That's not something that happens every day. Hell what would my parents say when I brought her home? I'm not sure which one of us they would curse first.

"Hello? Earth to Malfoy?"

"oh, hi Ginny. Whats up?"

"um, not much. Look, I noticed that you weren't really paying attention and all I can say is just tell her."

"Wha wha what?"

"you know what I'm talking about. The fact that you are completely in love with Hermione."

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!?"

"Look, no one else knows, I just noticed you looking at her. I am her best girl friend after all."

"… So you say just tell her?"

"yes, just tell her how you feel. She isn't as much of a prat as my brother. Even Harry might support yall, after a few years"

"haha, I suppose it might take a while."

"yea, just alittle while."

"well ok, I'll try. If only I could get harry and ron away from her for alittle while."

"… we have practice tonight, both of them are on the team. Just catch her before she gets to the field…"

(((())))

"Hey Hermione!"

"oh, hey Malfoy."

"ummmm, can I talk to you for a second? Um alone."

"oh um, ok sure. Whats up?"

"Well… I talked to Ginny, and um she told me just to come right out and say it, I love you.

Hermione? Did you hear me?"

Before he could even think as to what to do next, her actions completely surprised him. She walked up to him and kissed me. Not a normal kiss, but a kiss that had been waiting to be had for years. A kiss so intimate that he could have sworn her heart a minister saying 'you may kiss the bride'.

_Tell me what you guys think!! this is my first story so i'm sorry if its kinda stupid )_

_Mallory_


	2. Chapter 2

A light rain fell, evident from the designs in the water and the mist that i was now covered in. Even under the protection of the tree i was still getting soaked. But at this point, i didn't care. I was to lost in thought to notice. '_It was just a kiss'_ but no matter how many times i repeated that in my head, i knew it was more than that. Even Draco knew. I'll never get used to calling him Draco. Well, i might, when i get used to the idea that it was just a kiss.

Why can't it all be simple. Why can't i just date him. Then i wouldn't have to worry about someone finding out. But that would never be allowed. Every person alive would protest the relationship. All except us, and even at some points we may protest. This was something that would take quite awhile to sink in. Just living in the same quarters as him took nearly two months. All the while he was watching me, i was completly obliveous of course. Never in my wildest dreams would i have thought that the pure blood sex god would be interested in me. When had the gotten those muscles anyway? They couldn't have been there all along. I suppose that years of being a seeker might have something to do with it. maby thats why Ginny can't keep her hands off of Harry.

**THOMP**

"What in the world was that?" though no matter how much i looked around i could not find the source of the noise. Only when i looked around did i notice how hard it was raining and how wet i was. Thank God as head girl i had my own bathroom. Well kind of my own. I shared it with Draco too. I guess i should get up... mabe in a little while. This is nice, even if i am soaked down to my knickers.

**THOMP THOMP**

"Ok i know i'm not crazy." this is getting alittle creepy, maby i should go inside... oh fine, its starting to thunder, i better go in before they lock me out.

As i walked up, completly lost in thought, i noticed a few girls from Draco's house watching me. All of them had murderous looks in their eyes. Had they seen us kiss? were they mad that they might lose their boy toy? Wait, who said anything about losing him? He hasn't even said anything to me about what we are! They need to back the hell off. I'm in no mood for this. As soon as i thought that, one of them broke off from the group and began to walk toward me. _Oh great. _

"So your his new toy i see?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Draco has an interest in you, only Merlin knows why. Don't raise those over plucked eye brows at me bitch!"

"10 points from Slytherin for fowl language toward the Head Girl, now i suggest you all go back to your rooms"

"Draco! How could you stick up for her and not for us?! Were in YOUR house!"  
"Yes, and i am sad to admit that. But you just disrespected the Head Girl, that is not allowed, no go before i take more points because of your stupidity."

As they walked away i noticed a smile creep across his face, "What are you smiling at Draco?"  
"Nothing love, just you."  
"What about me?"  
"You were going to fight her wern't you?"  
"Did i have much of a choice, she wouldn't have listend to me, i stole her 'boy toy'"  
"did you now?"  
"I don't know, did i?"  
"Well i was never HER boy toy, but if you want me to be yours i will."  
"Really? cause i was under the impression you were a bit more, though that would be nice."  
"I do belive we are a bit more, thats why i ran off so quickly, i needed to get something for you, turn around and close your eyes."  
"Draco..."  
"come on love, trust me."  
"Ok fine"

As i turned around i saw him pull something white and green out of his pocket, and then i felt it. As he turned me around he directed me toward a mirror so that i could see the necklace he had just placed around my neck. It was beautiful! A large green stone surrounded by a weave of gold vines. Alone the delicate gold chain, a silver chain was woven with red stones inside the two woven chains.

"The colors of both our house?"  
"yes love, this way, we are one."  
"OMG Draco!" i screamed as i jumped into his arms!  
"i take it you like it?"  
"I love it!"  
"theres a matching ring but i wanted to wait alittle while to give you that... I didn't know how you would react to me proposing to you the day after we kiss."

I was speachless. So i just smiled and jumped into his arms again. I don't know how, but we were back in our common room, no, we were in his room. And he was there, holding me in his bed. Before i could remember what had happend last night his alarm clock went off.

"urg! why does your alarm go off on a saturday morning?!"  
"i'm sorry love, i forgot to turn it off."  
"But why do you have it set?"  
"Usually i go and practice with the rest of our team before everyone else is awake so they can't see us."  
"Thats really smart Draco, what time will you be back?"  
"I'm not going this morning love, they can live without me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Absolutly, i want nothing more than to sit here with you. Go back to sleep baby, you look tired."

As i nestled closer into his arms, i suddenly remembered what happend last night.

"We had sex!"  
"Yes? i believe you were there?"

Memories of us kissing, of him pulling me close, of my clothes some how being gone. Memories of his being gone too, and his entering me, i remember that it hurt, but not for long. He was so kind to me while i delt with the pain. Then it was amazing. Nothing short of perfect. Although, i looked at my suddenly heavy left hand and saw it. The matching ring. He had given it to me last night after we did it. And i was happy. I didn't regret any of it.

I smiled and kissed him. "How about a repeat once i'v woken up a bit more?"  
"are you sure baby? you looked alittle scared there for a second."  
"no, not scared. Just remembering." And with that i smiled, and went back to sleep leave a very confused and very hard Draco to ponder what i had said.


End file.
